Goofy
Goofy is a funny animal cartoon character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. Goofy is a tall, anthropomorphic dog, and typically wears a turtle neck and vest, with pants, shoes, white gloves, and a tall hat originally designed as a rumpled fedora. Goofy is a close friend of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and is one of Disney's most popular characters. He is normally characterized as extremely clumsy and dim-witted, yet this interpretation isn't always definitive; occasionally Goofy is shown as intuitive and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way. Goofy debuted in animated cartoons, starting in 1932 with Mickey's Revue. During the 1930s he was used extensively as part of a comedy trio with Mickey and Donald. Starting in 1939, Goofy was given his own series of shorts which were popular in the 1940s and early '50s. Two Goofy shorts were nominated for an Oscar: How to Play Football and Aquamania. He also co-starred in a short series with Donald. Three more Goofy shorts were produced in the 1960s after which Goofy was only seen in television and comics. He returned to theatrical animation in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol. His last theatrical appearance was How to Hook Up Your Home Theater in 2007. Goofy has also been featured in television, most extensively in Goof Troop (1992–1993), as well as House of Mouse (2000–2003) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2014). Originally known as Dippy Dawg, the character is more commonly known simply as "Goofy," a name used in his short film series. In his 1950s persona, Goofy was called George Geef, or G. G. Geef, implying that "Goofy" was merely a nickname. In Goofy Gymnastics (1949) he fills out a coupon with the name James Boyd. Sources from the Goof Troop continuity give the character's full name as Goofy Goof, or G. G. Goof, likely a reference to the 1950s name. In many other sources, both animated and comics, the surname Goof continues to be used. In other 2000s-era comics the character's full name has occasionally been given as Goofus D. Dawg. Background Of Disney studio animators, Art Babbitt is most regarded for the creation of the Goofy character, while original concept drawings were by Frank Webb. In a 1930s lecture, Babbitt described the character as "Think of the Goof as a composite of an everlasting optimist, a gullible Good Samaritan, a half-wit, a shiftless, good-natured colored boy and a hick". Goofy's (unnamed) wife has appeared - but always with her face unseen - in 1950s-produced cartoon shorts depicting the character as a "family man". Goofy's wife dies later on and Goofy states to his son Max in "Goof Troop," "She's up there with the stars" so his modern day appearances portray Goofy as a widower. While raising his son, Max Goof, Goofy's family life contrasts with other major Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who are always shown only as uncles rather than parental figures. (In comic books, Goofy was regularly featured as having a nephew, Gilbert, but that character has only existed in comics, with no cartoon appearances.) In the European comic books, Goofy has an adventurer cousin called Arizona Goof (original Italian name: Indiana Pipps), who is a spoof of the fictional archaeologist Indiana Jones. Goofy's catchphrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise and his way of pronouncing "gosh"), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle) which is sometimes followed by a "hoo hoo hoo hoo!", and especially the Goofy holler (see below). Pinto Colvig, who was a man of primarily one voice, would incorporate the unique laugh and speech pattern into otherwise unrelated cartoon characters that he voiced. According to biographer Neal Gabbler, Walt Disney disliked the Goofy cartoons, thinking they were merely "stupid cartoons with gags tied together" with no larger narrative or emotional engagement and a step backwards to the early days of animation. As such, he threatened constantly to terminate the series, but only continued it to provide make-work for his animators. Animation historian Michael Barrier is skeptical of Gabler's claim, saying that his source didn't correspond with what was written. List of Goofy theatrical films '1930s' #''Goofy and Wilbur (1939) '1940s' #''Goofy's Glider (1940) #''Baggage Buster'' (1941) #''The Art of Skiing'' (1941) #''The Art of Self Defense'' (1941) #''How to Play Baseball (1942) #''The Olympic Champ (1942) #''How to Swim'' (1942) #''How to Fish'' (1942) #''El Gaucho Goofy'' (1943, originally edited to Saludos Amigos, 1942) #''Victory Vehicles'' (1943) #''How to Be a Sailor'' (1944) #''How to Play Golf'' (1944) #''How to Play Football'' (1944) #''Tiger Trouble'' (1945) #''African Diary'' (1945) #''Californy'er Bust'' (1945) #''Hockey Homicide'' (1945) #''A Knight for A Day'' (1946) #''Double Dribble'' (1946) #''Foul Hunting'' (1947) #''They're Off'' (1948) #''The Big Wash'' (1948) #''Tennis Racquet'' (1949) #''Goofy Gymnastics'' (1949) '1950s' #''How to Ride a Horse'' (1950, originally edited to The Reluctant Dragon, 1941) #''Motor Mania'' (1950) #''Hold That Pose'' (1950) #''Lion Down'' (1951) #''Home Made Home'' (1951) #''Cold War'' (1951) #''Tomorrow We Diet!'' (1951) #''Get Rich Quick'' (1951) #''Fathers Are People'' (1951) #''No Smoking'' (1951) #''Father's Lion'' (1952) #''Hello, Aloha'' (1952) #''Man's Best Friend'' (1952) #''Two Gun Goofy'' (1952) #''Teachers Are People'' (1952) #''Two Weeks A Vacation'' (1952) #''How to Be a Detective'' (1952) #''Father's Day Off'' (1953) #''For Whom the Bull Toils'' (1953) #''Father's Week-End'' (1953) #''How to Dance (1953) #''How to Sleep (1953) '1960s' #''Aquamania'' (1961) #''Freewayphobia'' (1965) #''Goofy's Freeway Troubles'' (1965) '2000s-2010s' #''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) #''Checkin’ In With Goofy'' (2011, webtoon commercial done in theatrical style) List of theatrical Donald and Goofy cartoons #''Polar Trappers'' (1938) #''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) #''Billposters'' (1940) #''No Sail'' (1945) #''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' (1946) #''Crazy with the Heat ''(1947) See also *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures